Anouk's first date
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: erik is married to christine and they have a daughter, its her first suitor her first date. disaster ensues
1. Chapter 1

Anouk's first date.

A/N okay yes I just had to write this story Erik just kept bugging me on it you know him! Anyway enjoy

Chapter one.

Anouk was ready, she waited for her date to come nervous she fiddled with her dress and repeatedly stared out the window, admittedly it was not really her date that she was afraid of it was her father he wouldn't be happy mother knew but she had kept it a secret from him until now... the carriage pulled up and her date was at the door unfortunately so was Erik

"Hello sir" the young man uttered nervously Erik was a very intimidating man he stood an impressive 6/7 with wide shoulders and the look on his face alone would have scared the king himself.

"Good evening young sir what brings you to my humble abode?" his voice was calm and silky and utterly terrifying the young boy trembled as he asked nervously, "Monsieur I am waiting for your daughter i...i am taking her to dinner is she ready yet?" Erik did not answer he simply went to find Christine.

"Erik what is wrong now is Anouk ready yet?"

"She is going on a date, a date, why didn't you tell me?" Christine rolled her eyes and went to the door "hello Jacques yes Anouk is ready I will fetch her come in out of the cold and please don't mind my husband" Jacques nodded nervously and came in he eyed Erik warily who was eyeing him with a stony expression, Jacques settled himself on the edge of the couch tense and alert as Anouk came down in an elegant green dress ( pic on profile) Jacques was speechless.

A/N okay there you go chapter one hope you all love it I just couldn't let this go how will Erik react??

Hmm..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Jacques sat quietly in the sitting room with Erik his nerves at breaking point; Erik glared at the young boy that thought he had the right to his daughter?

"Well shall we go?" Anouk asked shyly eyeing the tension in the room, Jacques nodded and proceeded to the door "one thing before you leave if you don't mind, Erik interjected, and you will behave in a manner that involves no inappropriate actions towards my daughter got it!" Jacques nodded at Anouk formidable father.

They left in a carriage and Erik stood on the threshold silently fuming with Christine's arm around his waist "let them go Erik they'll be fine he won't hurt her" "he might then what?" Christine sighed at her husband gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to make dinner. Erik knew what he had to do, there were no other options, and he had to follow them

A/N hey guys sorry for the wait and the spelling errors I'm at my cousins place and they have a weird keyboard, anyway just thought I'd say keep an eye on Dashkov Disaster I'll update when I get home as I don't have the drafts with me at the moment, so with further ado the rest of the story review thanks! (I'll send Dimka to all that review my stories!)

Chapter three.

Erik sat uncomfortable in a tree as he watched Anouk and Jacque so far nothing was really happening, it seemed the boy had taken Erik's word to heart then _they kissed!_

Erik fell out of the tree with a loud thud the Opera Ghost rubbed his sore back as he glanced around, the couple appeared not to have noticed anything, and relieved Erik decided that trees weren't his thing instead he opted for bushes.

Anouk was so annoyed, she knew her father was here she'd spied him in the tree so to truly annoy him she'd kissed Jacque and that was when it escalated…" HA I KNEW I'D CATCH YOU DOING THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER!" Erik yelled triumphantly as he emerged from the foliage, "Father how dare you spy on us can I not enjoy my first date without you humiliating me all the time!" Anouk ran past Erik and Jacque and ordered a carriage, getting in her rode home.

A/N yes I know short again cousins place sorry!

Erik what will you do now? Will Anouk forgive him? And will Jacque survive being alone with Erik for 10 minutes?

Find out when I next update!

Review and Dimka will visit you (:


End file.
